


Crackpot Romance

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Blood purity, F/M, Forced Relationship, Pureblood Culture, Purebloods, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: In summary, this oneshot leaks more water than it can hold in. Tom Riddle craves the reader for more reason than one. Reader wishes for nothing more than to escape his prying eyes.





	Crackpot Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Twas not checked for errors so shoot away.

The way the water splashed on the shore of the black lake always fascinated you. It was majestic and beautiful but a farce none the less. You knew so anyway. Beyond the glittering surface of the water lived merpeople among the entangling seaweed, large squids and other nightmarish beasts alike. You supposed you could resonate with this. Your life flowed like the cold waters to anybody looking in. But beyond those waters lived a definite chaos. Slytherin was your house: there you resided and there you were proud. You took to the dark arts and enjoyed the many beasts that you could caretake after outside. Potions was another passion, but that was behind the dark arts that pulled him in. 

It was temptation that led you to tickle your legs in the water on the Black Lake. Your uniform was pressed and clean, the deep green and silver of your tie gleamed against the warm sweater pressed over a white button up. You had rolled the sleeves up while skipping rocks earlier. "(Y/N)." His richly decadent voice felt like the soft flow of heavy desserts in Honeydukes. You cleaned your hands of the grime silently. "Get up, girl." He came again. You turned your face to him as he trotted down to you. He would always find you.

"Tom," You slipped your feet of the water and moved to stand up anxiously. No matter how many times you tried to escape him, he was always here. Your last hiding place had been the library. But that only seemed to pique his interest in the restricted section you had been pleading entrance to. You read too much of the dark arts and had incited the headmaster to speak to you concerning them. 

"What are you... doing here," You asked, backing up slowly. Like you needed to ask what he came for. 

Tom gave you a charmed smile. "Why to see you of course. After Dippet tore into you for trying to force your way into the restricted section I wondered how you might be. After all, you are my beautiful brilliant girl. I'd hate to see your passions squandered." He was doing it again. You carefully treated on the rocky shore back to the line of the forest as he came near. You weren't so dense that you couldn't recall last time. 

You swallowed tensely. "I'm perfectly fine. My curiosity caused it all." Tom cocked his eyebrow at you. You knew Tom to be a far darker man than he led on. He wasn't innocent. Your claims of what he had done had fallen on death ears. Professor Dumbledore, however, knew Riddle was at the very least abusive.

"Oh that is very good because you see, Dippet approached me about a very outlandish claim." Tom laughed lightly, bringing his hand out to his wand. Your hand drifted there itself as your chest rose and fell sharply. He seemed not to care so much as he looked at your wand: a dragon heartstring with rigid flexibility in larch. It could have been an intimidating wand, reflecting your pleasures in dark arts, but he was not at all intimidated. Rather he was confident in his abilities having disarmed you before.

"What would that be, Riddle?" You gave a nervous hum. Riddle walked forth. "He told me the most particular story that you had a man forced upon you. Me, in fact. Or rather," he laughed, "That I had stolen your virginity right out from under Slughorn's nose curtesy of Professor Dumbledore. We both know much better than that, don't we?" As he finished, you fell silent. It has been true. It continued to be true. Tom Riddle only had two motivations in pursuing you: for your information on Dark arts or now, to get his dick wet in a pure blood's body.

"O-Oh, that is odd..." You claimed. 

It was now or never. You cast a spell at Tom that he quickly countered, urging yourself back as quickly as you could. But he was fast. You were forced to combat several hexes before one landed on your arm, causing a burning sting that rippled to your wrist. Another spell spiraled by your head before you would dart away. 

"Bombarda!" The spell seemed to whizz by Tom who jumped out of way with a grunt. The spell would explode with a violent crack behind Tom, crashing a large tree down the ground. Your heel dug into the ground as you darted off toward the Black Forest. Against him, you knew that you stood less of a chance. He was more experienced in dueling than you had been. Books and potions were your passions. It occurred to you that you needed to learn when you felt suddenly dizzy. The call of confundus rattled in your ear when you fell like a rock, grasping the trunk of a large tree. Your wand... where was it? It was a blur where it had gone but it surely wasn't in your hand. 

"Incarcerous," The spell went off effortlessly. The sudden tightness overcame your body: winding around your wrists, thighs, ankles and forearms effortlessly. It knocked the breath right out of your body. "When will you learn? Deletrius," Tom cast the spell, erasing his spell of his wand as he came upon you. You squirmed on the ground, your lovely hair framing his most favourite aspects of your pure-blooded body. You felt hazy from the spells and hexes Tom used. You knew what was coming and the anxiety began to build in your belly. 

Tom was known for being handsome, witty and strong. Above all others, in fact. You should have been pleased to know he craves you. Instead you were terrified of his attention, for good reason too. It wasn’t as if you didn’t know what he was capable of by just what he was interested in. 

"Ugh, you pile of half-blooded rubbish." You rasped out, turning your face away from him. Tom wasn't simply moved by lust. Rather violence, power and pride let him. When he wasn't moved by these things, your body served as the perfect avenue to carry out his lust.

Tom fell to his knees affront of your squirming body. “You gave it your best shot, (L/N). Diffindo..." His wand expelled a metallic fluid, snapping seams of the binds to your ankles and thighs. Your legs shook with the urge to kick him, but you wiggled desperately instead.

"Oh you've learned not to kick, have you? You don't want more broken bones?" Tom teased. You met his tease with a sharp glare. You knew from last time he would pop your bones only to later repair them. He drew his willowy hands between your legs, pressing them apart. He met resistance as your legs tightened. A sharp jinx fixed that issue. The bright red rash burned down the length of your legs, hot to the touch when Tom dug his fingers into the burn. You gave out a shrill scream, arching your hips up with a wail. In the forest, you could only hear the rustle of the wind through the Black Forest. No one creature ventured so close to the boundary that met Hogwarts. 

It only served to harden his cock hiding behind the fabric of his slacks. It was a tease to himself when he flicked up your charcoal skirt, revealing the dark green silk and sheer black of cheekie panties that accentuated the brightness of your skin. Your angry eyes followed his movements under a thick layer of bangs, pressing aside your panties to slide his fingers into your warm entrance. Yes, he was regularly after his own pleasure when he laid with you but a dry pussy never felt good to him. You winced, watching as his fingers worked effortlessly to work you to lubricate. 

“You aren’t wet. Do you want me to split you open?” Tom noted, urging his fingers in a snake like motion. You huffed hard as his movements intensified. “You feckin’ tosser, can’t you see I’m dry as a bone! Slow down.” You snarled in response, lifting up your hips onto his fingers. It hurt so much. 

Tom chuckled, his eyes hazing over as he watched your hips undulate on his hips smoothly. The motion was gentle along his fingers and while you pressed down upon him, Tom wiggled his fingers gently. He arched his slender thumb up against the sensitive button that was your clitoris, rolling his thumb against it in time with your gentle motions. Sure enough, your viscous fluid spilled over to coat his fingers down. As his eyes moved up to catch your face, the pleasured expression writ on your face was edible. Your lips parted with the softest moan between the buckle of your hips. Behind the thick layer of doll like bangs, your eyes had fluttered closed. The orgasm was careening so close, you could feel it on your lips. Yet suddenly, it was all ripped from you when Tom pulled his fingers from your eager entrance. Your gentle, eager expression knit into rage. “You giiittt…” You spat, wrestling desperately among the dirt and leaves that littered the forest floor. 

Tom’s fingers worked to unbuckle his trousers, drawing his zipper down whilst he slipped his eager cock out of his pants. He held his cock in his hands, rubbing the pink tip that drooled fluid along his fingertips. Tom grinned, “Such a nasty mouth, (Y/N). I doubt you informed Dumbledore of this side of our affections,” He noted, flicking his finger against your weaping clit before pulling your lips apart to line himself up with your warmth. His tongue ran across his lips. 

“They aren’t affections,” You noted as he slammed a hand by your head, thrusting his hips in one smooth sweep to take your warmth. With his dick hilted, you arched up into him. Your grip on his cock was intense. If he didn’t know better, he would have sworn it was purposeful. Tom gave you a wide grin, moving inside of you with quick thrusts that would contort your body up against a tree under the power of his thrusts. Your hips rested on either side of his as he moved.

“Aren’t they? I don’t hear your cries for help at the desperation for assistance.” Tom chided, sweat beginning to bead along his face at the warmth between the two of you. It wasn’t so much that you didn’t need help; but rather, no one would hear. You were on your own. 

Your family had always told you that mudbloods and some half bloods were like this; violent. You never believed them as there seemed to be little need to believe them even as it was beat into your head. Riddle, though, made you reconsider.

“You only desire me for my lineage,” You gasped at a particularly rough buck. He heightened fullbloods to that of royalty. Still, he could have laughed. His fingers drifting under your blouse to grasp your breast hidden behind a lacey bra. You clasped down onto him when he lurched down to bite your unmarred skin. He would rip his teeth from your neck, leaving a large welt. 

“Partially true. There’s little as good as a pureblood’s sweet pussy but you encompass all of my interests in dark arts, wit and such beauty.” Tom moaned as your pussy began to quiver around him. The position teased your pussy in a way that was just too good. It was seconds later that you came: screaming sharply into the woods with Tom’s dick pressing down upon the sweetest of spots. Following your lead, Tom slammed his hips forth fully to sheathe himself completely. His tip teased the entrance to your womb as he came, his seed crashing into your young body. 

Even watching him seed you, you were filled with disgust at his actions. “If you would impregnate me,” You warned. Tom only twisted his head further, leaning against your lips. 

“What would you do? Abort my offspring and sully your good family name by ridding yourself of nearly full wizards?” Tom breathed against your lips. To his pleasure, you were silent. He lurched forth to give you a sharp kiss, busting your lower lip with a pop of his teeth into the soft flesh. You knew it was true. You would never… Tom slid out of your body with pop to your ass, withdrawing the many binds on your body. With a swish of his cloak, just like that, it was over. He always seemed to leave you with a nag for more. But for what? You never knew. You only knew you detested Tom Riddle.


End file.
